


The God of Makeouts

by sparklespiff



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're standing in the middle of the hallway of their high school, as is customary, talking about their weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of Makeouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spurious](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spurious).



  
They're standing in the middle of the hallway of their high school, as is customary, talking about their weekends.

"Shawn, my friend," Cory says, slinging his arm across Shawn's shoulders, "I had a _very_ successful date with the lovely Topanga."

Shawn has that I-am-genuinely-happy-for-you-especially-since-I-didn't-expect-any-woman-would-want-you-ever-but-than-again-Topanga-has-always-been-really-weird look in his face, but that is quickly replaced by something much more self-satisfied. "I had _two_ very successful dates with _three_ lovely ladies."

"How is that even—you know what? Never mind. All that matters is that _I_ am the God of Makeouts."

Shawn laughs at him. "You can't be the God of Makeouts. I am Shawn Hunter. I am _widely recognized_ as the God of Makeouts. So I'm sure you're good and all, Cor, but I'm better."

Cory Matthews, God of Makeouts, will not stand for this. "Prove it."

Shawn looks at him, crosses his arms, and then looks at him some more. "Fine."

"FINE. Wait. What do you mean? You're not going to ask Topanga, are you? Topanga should not be involved."

"Of course not. That would be weird. No, _we're_ going to make out."

"GOOD." Then the rest of Shawn's sentence catches up with Cory's brain. "You mean—us?" Cory clutches his books to his chest, looks from side to side. "_Here_?"

"No, you idiot. The bathroom." And then Shawn's dragging him down the hall and pushing open the door and shoving him into a bathroom stall and attacking Cory with his mouth.

It isn't like kissing Topanga at all. In one second Cory finds that Shawn is all suave aggression and hard boyness; he can understand for the moment what all the girls see in Shawn Hunter, but he also tastes like potato chips and feels like _Cory's best friend_. The girls don't get that part of him, only Cory does, and Cory feels something then that he's not sure he wants to think about, and then the second is over and Cory realizes he's supposed to be kissing back, supposed to be proving something, so he _does_. He kisses back the best he can, the only way he knows how, which is with pure honest emotion, and that makes it different from the way he kisses Topanga, because he loves Shawn in a different way. But the thing is _he loves Shawn_ so he kisses him with that, and it seems that Shawn likes it, the way his hand is moving up the back of Cory's shirt. Then again, maybe he's just trying really hard to be God of Makeouts, but honestly that's not even really on Cory's mind anymore. Then Shawn makes a noise in his throat and the vibration hums through him and he's not thinking anything at all, except perhaps the beginnings of a consideration about the possible awkwardness of sticking his hand down the front of his best friend's pants.

And then the bell rings.

They jump apart, and Cory watches Shawn wipe at his mouth, thinks that Shawn's lips still look kind of red, that maybe he might want to kiss Shawn again. But then Shawn runs a hand through his hair, all typical gorgeous Shawn Hunter, Cory's _best friend_ Shawn Hunter, and it sinks in, all the things Cory's been thinking.

"Topanga must never hear of this. _Nobody_ can ever hear of this."

Shawn just laughs and walks out ahead of him. "Come on, Cor. Don't want Feeny yelling at us."


End file.
